


Louis is WORTHLESS

by lucyXD



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, fuck you louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyXD/pseuds/lucyXD
Summary: Harry hates Louis.He really does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	Louis is WORTHLESS

Harry and Louis.

Harry and Louis...the perfect couple apparently.

So many fans, so many shippers...but truth be told everyone loved Harry not Louis. Louis was just a burden.

Honestly he was a burden to the entire band.

—- the day zayn quit one direction——

That’s it, I can’t take this rat faced bitch singing shit solo verses for a second longer. Who the fuck let someone with such an ugly accent into this band? We could have made it so big if we didn’t have this whiny bitch dragging us down the entire time. “Louis mate do ya self a favour and FUCK off” zayn was mad. He shouted big. 

“Honestly you drag this band down and none of us want you here!” He was so so mad.

Louis ran away crying because he was a pathetic bitch, not only did he have to singing talent but unfortunately he also had no backbone either.

Zayn wouldn’t have this. He pulled out his phone and sent a text straight to Louis.

“Listen I don’t care ur mum died ur pathetic” and with that he hung up.

Fuck Louis.

FUCK HIM.

Harry laughed as Louis ran out the room. Honestly he wishes Louis would get hit by a bus as he ran because it makes Harry’s skin crawl that people ship him with Louis. Makes him feel sick, unclean and dirty.

It makes Harry feel so HORRIBLE.

he doesn’t love Louis, doesn’t fancy him. Although Louis probably fancied Harry he seemed a bit queer. I mean... listen to that voice ... notjing about it screams straight man.


End file.
